A Letter to Harry
by mendric
Summary: Dudley has a big surprise for Harry, which can only be sent in a letter.


Tap, tap, tap. The little grey and white speckled owl that was just outside the window kept pecking to be let in. It was six in the morning and the Potter family usually stayed in bed till at the earliest ten in the morning, well all except Lily who made it a habit to get up exactly at five and roam around. Ever since she got her acceptance letter from Hogwarts she had been nothing but none stop excited at the prospect of entering the school her mother, father, and now brothers attended.

Tap, tap, tap, came the bird again. By this time the bird was getting slightly annoyed. Ginny having woken up, but still had her red hair buried in the warm and comfortable pillow shook Harry. "Hmm, what is it Gin?" He said in a groggy tone.

"Get up and see who's owling us at this hour, honestly if it's Ron again I swear I'll apparate over there just to thump him." Harry didn't move. By this time, however, the owl had picked another window to peck. "Well," Ginny could be very demanding at time's.

"Alright, alright." Harry pulled the covers off of him and stretched out his legs to meet the hardwood floor of Number 12, he yawned. The Weasley's had offered to add on to the Burrow just so they could live there but Harry didn't want to impose by having them add on room for him so he thought it best to stay at his former Godfathers.

Harry could hear footsteps outside the door, he knew who it was just by the patter of feet. He slipped on his moccasins and headed for the door, just as soon as he opened it, however, he fell immediately backwards with a thump. "Daddyyyyyy," the voice called brightly as she lept up onto him. She immediately embraced him in a huge huge which he returned whole-heartily.

"Hey Lil," he said after she was finished with her choke-hold hug. "What in blazes are you doing up at this hour."

"I'm way to excited to sleep daddy," she chimed. In a month she would be going for her first year, they had already finished their school shopping at Diagon Alley and from time to time she paraded around the house in her school uniform, much like she's doing at this very moment. "This letter is addressed to you."

He took the letter but noticed no seal. He opened it and immediately dropped it. "Merlin's ghost," he said shocked. "Now I've seen everything." Ginny had started to get up when she heard Lily enter the room and Harry hit the floor.

"What is it love?" she asked between yawns. She pulled on her bed robes and walked over to him.

"Dudley."

"Your cousin Dudley? What about him."

"He," he began not even believing the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "Owled me."

"Uncle Dudley?" Lily asked. "The boring one?" Lily hated visiting her Uncle, in fact she loathed it. The only upside was she got to play with her cousin Paisley. Dudley, unlike his mother and father had relaxed slightly on the whole magic thing to the point he allowed it in his house only if it had to be done.

"What does it say?" Ginny leaned in to Harry, who had just picked the piece of parchment back up.

-Dear Cousin,

Normally, as you know, I would just contact you on occasion by phone if I had a pressing matter you could help with. I had to literally beg mum though to help me do this as I know nothing about... owling, I think you call it. Anyway I have some pressing news that, in particular, requires your attention and I'm hoping that if you've gotten this you'll have a guess, but if not I have something to tell you. Now as you know my little Paisley and your little Lily are the same age.-

Harry knew Dudley was beating about the bush at something and having received an owl he had a very good guess as to what it was but he read on.

-Do you remember when all those letters to that school came for you that day and daddums when bonkers. Well... Paisley had just gotten the most peculiar letter in the mail addressed directly to her room. On the back of it was an insignia that said 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' If you please, I don't have any experience with this stuff and mummy and daddums will go through the roof. Could you please prepare her for anything she'll need.

Sincerely,

Your Cousin.-

Ginny finished after Harry and just about fell over in a fit of laughter. "Imagine that," she said between breathes. "Now Dudley will now what it felt like." She didn't mind him after he and Harry somewhat repaired the gap that was his side of the family, but she could still never forgive them for what they put Harry through for eighteen years.

"Get dressed," Harry sighed. "Lily, go wake your brothers."

"Why papa?"

"I have a feeling Paisley will be staying with us for a while."


End file.
